


Hold my heart

by Gilrael



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8531599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilrael/pseuds/Gilrael
Summary: Yuuri can see Victor's mouth move, but he might as well be speaking Russian – all Yuuri can think about are the three words he's been practising in his rare moments of privacy. He's this close to saying them, they are burning on his tongue, filling his mind...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quidditchchick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quidditchchick/gifts).



> I wasn't supposed to write fanfic, but I couldn't stop myself. Victuuri is ruining my life.  
> Title from [this song by Lindsey Stirling.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ygv4T0bH2Sc)

The noise of the crowd is drowned out by the sound of his own pulse in his ears as Yuuri comes to a stop in the middle of the ice. He barely registers the flowers and plushies raining down around him, his eyes go straight to where Victor is standing, staring back at him in awe.

The next couple of minutes are a blur of hugs and praise. Yuuri can see Victor's mouth move, but he might as well be speaking Russian – all Yuuri can think about are the three words he's been practising in his rare moments of privacy. He's this close to saying them, they are burning on his tongue, filling his mind...

“Come on, let's sit down.”

The feeling of Victor's fingers intertwined with his own should be familiar by now, but it shocks Yuuri out of his weird mental state.

They are in public. This is the Grand Prix Final and the judges are about to announce his results.

Victor squeezes his hand, assuring him that he's never seen him more confident and eye-catching on the ice, that there is no way he wouldn't win tonight, but Yuuri only believes him when the numbers show up on the screen.

He's done it. He's won against all these amazing skaters from around the world and he's done it with Victor at his side.

“Yuuri!”

And there it is, that familiar embrace that makes Yuuri's heartbeat go crazy. He breathes in the familiar smell of Victor's aftershave as he gets pulled closer and it's when he feels Victor's heartbeat thumping in time with his own that he decides that tonight is the night. Not here and not now, not when there are so many people around, but it needs to happen soon or else Victor will be gone.

And Yuuri is not ready to wake up from this dream yet.

 

***

 

Victor actually managed to find an authentic Japanese restaurant for them to celebrate Yuuri's victory at, but Yuuri barely has the mental capacity to appreciate the katsudon. There are too many other things occupying his mind – the fact that at twenty-three he has finally managed to win the Grand Prix Final, that Victor Nikiforov is the one who managed to break through his shell and make him see his own potential, and that they'll end up sleeping in the same bed again today.

Before their flight to Russia, Victor assured Yuuri that he'd arranged accommodations for him. He had failed to mention, however, that by accommodations he meant his flat and that said flat did not have a guest bedroom.

“You were shoooo good...” Victor slurs, leaning against Yuuri's shoulder. “And sooo sexy...”

Yuuri almost chokes on his pork cutlet.

Phichit and Minako, who are sitting across from them, both grin knowingly, but say nothing.

_I should probably make sure that he doesn't get any more booze or my plan will be doomed to fail_ , Yuuri thinks.  _I don't want him to reach the stage at which he starts taking off his clothes. Not when we're in public._

 

***

 

Somehow, Yuuri manages to keep Victor relatively sober, but that's mostly thanks to Phichit's help. Yuuri's friend has been filled in on the plan a month ago and he's been egging him on to actually go through with it ever since. He gives Yuuri an encouraging thumbs up as they part ways in front of the restaurant.

The taxi ride to Victor's place is a short one, and once they return to the flat they are greeted by Makachin.

Victor kneels down and starts cooing at his beloved dog in Russian, scratching the spot behind his ear that always causes him to wag his tail like crazy. It's a sight that makes Yuuri's heart melt with fondness.

“Victor, I... I need to tell you something,” Yuuri blurts out unthinkingly.

“Hm?” The way Victor's hair falls into his eyes as he looks up does things to Yuuri. It causes his brain to short circuit and the words he's been practising for so long come out all weird and foreign on his tongue, just like the first time he'd looked them up. “ _Ya lyublyu tebya_.”

Victor's reaction is instantaneous – a bright smile that seems too big for his face, a breathy laugh and then he gets up from the ground and grabs Yuuri's hands.

“ _Aishiteru_.”

Immediately, Yuuri's body goes rigid. _Holy fuck_. “D-do y-you even know what you're saying?!” he yelps, face hot and hands tingling at Victor's touch.

“Well, _daisuki_ doesn't quite cut it,” Victor says, grinning mischievously.

“Oh my god.” Yuuri can't help the embarrassed laughter that escapes his throat. It's way too hot in here.

“But honestly, I love you,” Victor repeats, all teasing gone from his voice.

Overcome with a sudden burst of confidence, Yuuri closes the distance between them, pressing their lips together softly. It's a short kiss, but it burns itself into Yuuri's memory, scalding hot and unforgettable.

It's not without satisfaction that he notices how Victor's face has turned bright red by the time they break apart.

“Does the offer still stand?” Yuuri asks, desperate for that last bit of confirmation he needs.

“What offer?”

“You said you'd be my b-boyfriend,” Yuuri stutters out, going from confident to embarrassed in two seconds flat.

“Oh, that one,” Victor smiles, leaning his forehead against Yuuri's. “Only if you want me to be.”

“I want you.” So badly.

Victor dips his head lower, initiates their second kiss, and Yuuri melts into his touch, wrapping his arms around Victor's neck, unwilling to ever let go.

 


End file.
